Meet the States
by Daughter of Christ 4ever
Summary: When America skips a meeting, England goes to his house, only to discover America's biggest secret: his states.


**Author's Note: I do not own the awesomeness that is Hetalia. The only things are my OC's: the sates, Ireland, Wales, North Ireland, and Scotland.**

_A man raced through the ruins of New York, a city that was once full of towering skyscrapers. _

"_York!" he yelled, but no one answered._

"_Mass!" he screamed, praying that he would hear one familiar voice._

"_Dad… y… you… made… it…" a soft voice replied, and the man stopped. Laying in front of him was one of his daughters._

"_Aria! Oh God. This is my fault." The man cried, but the girl managed to shake her head._

"_T… the others?"_

"_Amos is still alive." She managed to report, but began gasping for breath._

"_No! NO! You can't have her!" the man shouted at some unknown deity, but it was too late._

"_Aria. I'm sorry." The man sobbed, before he clutched his chest. Amos had died, either struck down by his wounds or something else. The man didn't know, but he howled his last words for the world to hear: "I failed! Are you happy?"_

_White was the last thing the man saw, before he jerked awake._

"Dad?! DAD!" Aria cried as her father thrashed in his sleep. Suddenly, his eyes shot open, and Aria gasped._ He had __**that**__dream again._ She realized, and raced out of his room to find her siblings. She found Amos first, and quietly explained the situation. He nodded, and dashed off, while Aria went back to her father's room, where she found him glancing around, obviously confused.

"Father?" Aria questioned cautiously.

"What?" Alfred didn't mean to snap at her, Aria knew, but after the nightmare, all of his children knew how temperamental he could be.

"Maybe you should stay home today." She suggested, and saw her father close his eyes, looking more alert.

"I'm sorry I snapped at you, Ari. But I can't. If I do, Can's gonna have to cover for me, and China's going to come looking for me."

"Dad?" Amos peered into the room, and America smiled.

"Come in, Wash. What's wrong?"

"It's Hokulani. She… had a nightmare about _him_." Amos Jones spat, and America sighed.

"I can skip today. It's not like they're gonna say anything I don't already know."

Meanwhile, at the meeting, England growled, "There you are, America! Stupid bloody- "

"_Amérique ne vient pas. Je ne sais pas pourquoi._" France called as he glanced at his phone.

"Stupid bloody wanker!" England exploded, and then snarled, "I'm going to his house, and he'd better have a damn good reason for skipping!"

"_Angleterre, attendez! Je devrais y aller._"Canada called from where he was, but Arthur was already moving.

"_Merde. Amérique va être énervé._" The Canadian murmured, before he pulled out his phone, and dialing his brother's number.

"_Oui?" _America asked, and Canada sighed. This was not going to be a pleasant conversation.

"_Angleterre de venir à votre place. Envoyer les enfants à la mienne._"

"_MERDE! Quand?"_ the American yelled.

"_Maintenant._"

"_Merde. Merde. Merde!_ _Aria, Amos, mettre tout le monde à la maison du Canada. Maintenant!" _

France's phone rang, and he answered it with a brisk, "_Oui?_ You're at _la maison de l'Amerique_ ?"

"Yes." Athur seethed, and Canada heard his brother gulp.

"_Tout le monde at-il laissé?_" he asked, and heard the soft, _"Non, ils étaient sur le point."_

"_Merde._" Matthew repeated his brother's statement, ignoring Francis crying, "_Matthieu_!"

"_Désolé, père._" Matthew replied out of habit, and heard his brother yell, "NO ONE ANSWER THE DOOR!"

"_Amerique_ is hiding something, _non_?" Francis asked, and everyone heard England snarl, "America! If you don't open this bloody door, I swear I will kick it down!"

"_Pouvez-vous le ralentir, Matthieu?" _America asked, but Canada sighed, "_Non, il ne se souvient pas de moi. Il ne peut même pas me voir!_"

"Please, Mattie!" the American begged, and the Canadian sighed, before he grumbled, "Fine."

When the Canadian reached his brother's house, he saw an irate Englishman standing on the American's porch.

"AMERICA!" Arthur roared, and Matthew flinched, wondering why his brother's states weren't at his house yet.

"Sorry, dude!" America laughed as he peered outside.

"Why aren't you coming to the meeting?"

Sighing, the younger man slipped outside, careful to shut the door behind him, and grumbled, "Maybe I didn't want to come today, Arthur."

"Or," a childish voice called, "Maybe Amerika was hiding something."

The three paused, and America paled when he saw his children.

_Flashback _

"_Don't come out, okay?" America asked his children, who nodded._

"_We promise, papa." Louisiana answered, and Alfred smiled. He then stepped outside, and the states heard voices, but then a childlike voice purred, "It is rude to keep a secret, da?"_

_Alaska paled, and moved behind Texas, while the Lone Star state pulled out his gun._

"_Come closer. I dare ya!" he snarled, but the man smiled, before pulling out a pipe._

"_Sigmund Jones! Put that away!" Aria ordered, and reluctantly, Texas obeyed, but stayed in front of his younger sister._

"Forty- eight… Forty- nine… Where's Nadezhda?"

"Nadezhda?" the Russian man asked, tilting his head.

"My daughter, ya damn Commie!" America spat, glaring at the other man.

"_Я здесь, отец._" A soft voice murmured, and a young girl peeked out, and when Alfred smiled at her, darted back behind Sigmund, who gently pressed her against him.

Translations:

French-

_Amérique ne vient pas. Je ne sais pas pourquoi_\- America is not coming. I don't know why.

_Angleterre, attendez! Je devrais y aller_.- England, wait! I should come with you.

_Merde. Amérique va être énervé_.- Shit. America is going to be pissed.

_Oui?-_ Yes?

_Angleterre de venir à votre place. Envoyer les enfants à la mienne._\- England is coming to your place. Send the kids to mine.

_mettre tout le monde à la maison du Canada. Maintenant!_\- get everyone to Canada's house. Now!

_Tout le monde at-il laisse?_\- Are the kids gone yet?

_Non, ils étaient sur le point._\- No, they were about to leave.

_Désolé, père._\- sorry, father.

_Pouvez-vous le ralentir, Matthieu?_\- Can you slow him down, Matthew?

_Non, il ne se souvient pas de moi. Il ne peut même pas me voir!_\- No, he does not remember me. He cannot even see me!

Russian-

_Я здесь, отец._\- I'm here, father.


End file.
